


I'm not Ogre it

by mylordisthatlegal



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordisthatlegal/pseuds/mylordisthatlegal
Summary: A wedding was commencing. Shrek couldn't stay idly by while the love of his life got married to someone other than him; His heart ached and broke as the seconds flew by. So, he did what he thought was best; he interrupted.
Relationships: Lord Farquaad/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I'm not Ogre it

Running through the rows of visitors was the bulky form of Shrek, in his signature outfit. The rays of light sparkled through the church's windows, beaming over Fiona and Lord Farquaad warmly. "wait!" Shrek called out, "I object!"

Fiona and Lord Farquaad snapped their attention to Shrek, who stopped running at the steps of the stage. He caught his breath, "Farquaad," He said, "-I doon't want to marry Fiona,"  
"Okay? That's why I'm marrying her-"  
"I am in love with you, Farquaad. You are the one I want to marry."  
A symphony of gasps rang through the silence. Fiona gaped in shock, disbelief apparent. She turned her head to Farquaad who too seemed stunned to silence. Farquaad's cheeks blushed a rosy red,

"Wait, really?" He asked shyly.

Shrek nodded, "Yes. I was so jealous Fiona was going to marry you- So I came all this way just for you. Please, don't marry her, we can have a wonderful future together; you and me." Shrek made his way up the steps and stood in front of the shorter man. He took his hands in his, "So, what do you say?" He asked softly, his heavy accent as beautiful as ever. "Y'wanna get out of here?"

Silence hung in the air. Farquaad stared up at Shrek with wide eyes. Shrek feared he may deny him because he is an ogre, however, a big grin danced its way onto Lord Farquaad's face. "You know what?" He asked, he removed his hands from Shrek's and threw the ring off, "Yes, let's get out of here!"

Shrek cheered in joy and scooped Farquaad into his arms bridal style. He spun him around and the two shared a loving kiss, their hearts reunited with love before Shrek carried Farquaad down the isle. Despite themselves, the rows of people jumped up and cheered and hurrayed, while Fiona was still as quiet as a mouse, brain barely processing what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to one of my friend's for choosing the title when thinking of one, I could not. Love the story, do you? I hope so.


End file.
